Amor pela arte
by AtomicCupcake1023
Summary: AU, character death, Yaoi - Sasori/Deidara. A quem pertence seu amor? Deixe-me contar-lhe uma pequena história de amor pela arte enquanto pensa...


**Aviso:** A história a seguir é fictícia e envolve violência, morte e homossexualidade, personagens e acontecimentos semelhantes são pura coincidência. Os personagens aqui representados não são de autoria de _Atomic Cupcake1023 _mas sim de **Masashi Kurumada **e seus patrocinadores. Esta fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

**A leitura é de opção do internauta.**

Comentários e críticas construtivas sempre serão incentivados e bem-vindos.

Tenha uma boa leitura.

* * *

Eles _eram_ quentes.

Eles _eram_ contrastantes.

Eles _eram_ apaixonantes.

Eles _eram_ apaixonados...

Eram... Eram... Eram...

"Eram", por já não serem mais.

Mortos não são nada além de mortos.

Um matou ao outro.

Mas o verdadeiro assassino, caso alguém realmente preocupe-se em perguntar...

A resposta é mais que óbvia.

É o amor que um sentia pelo outro.

Tudo começou quando aquele belo e agitado loiro conheceu aquele, igualmente belo, pacífico ruivo.

Foi um amor que brotou tão rápido quanto um piscar de olhos.

_Tão rápido quanto um tiro_.

Os dois amaram-se. Os dois odiaram-se.

Mas além um ao outro, amavam a arte.

Artes contrastantes que os levaram a um fim.

O amor à arte matou-os. Ou levou a matarem-se... De qualquer forma, o resultado de nossa sangrenta equação será sempre a mesma.

A arte perpétua, esculturas firmes e fortes que perdurarão por milênios a fio... E a arte momentânea, o desabrochar de uma flor que logo em seguida morrerá e ficará apenas na memória como algo perfeito.

O ruivo desejava unir seus dois amores.

Talvez fossem um casal realmente perfeito, o ruivo e o loiro...

Pois o loiro tivera a mesma ideia.

Como fazê-lo...Co-mo-fa-zê-lo?

Há, caros amigos... Depois de muito e muito pensar. A luz lhes veio! Uma bênção maldita.

Marcaram para acamparem próximo à cidade.

Com uma arma bem carregada, explosivos de vários tipos. Completava aquela macabra compra ilegal, uma insignificante caixa de fósforos. E o loiro sorriu e chegou mais cedo, armando o cenário.

Com muito formol, cordas e facas. Agulha e linha também não faltaram. Serragem e olhos de vidro para completar, escolhidos especialmente naquele lindo tom azul dos olhos do loiro. E o ruivo sorriu, chegando um pouco atrasado, depois de manter tudo bem organizado - e escondido - em seu carro.

Algo em comum, além do doentio amor bifurcado, foi a ideia de levar muitas garrafas de bebidas. Embebedar o parceiro para cumprir o plano.

E uma, duas, três... Cinco... Tantas e tantas garrafas rolaram distantes do apaixonado casal.

Mas que tristeza, mas que alegria... Chegava a hora. A hora chegava.

E num primeiro movimento do ruivo, na distração do loiro, atracaram-se não como amantes, mas em uma dura luta.

E num golpe desajeitado, um corte sobre o olhos esquerdo do loiro, fazendo-o escorregar e cair. Mas o ruivo parou, em tristeza, por ferir a face de seu amado...

Aquilo não ficaria muito bonito quando tivesse terminado de empalhá-lo.

E tais pensamentos que ocupavam a mente do ruivo não o deixaram notar que o loiro riscava um fósforo até chamas darem presença, e derrubou...

Simplesmente derrubou o fósforo aceso, que caiu sobre uma linha de pólvora, rápida como um raio, circulou e incendiou todo o mato ao redor. As folhas secas daquele abafado verão.

Mas entre as folhagens, mais que simples mato, havia sacos e sacos de explosivos.

E o ruivo, sem importar-se ao fogo, ajoelhava-se e desferia fortes e incessantes facadas sobre o corpo que tanto amou... Que tanto amava... E que tanto desejava amar mais e mais.

_E mais._

Mas o loiro já não gritava, nem sentia dor... Sorria largamente, mesmo com os fios de sangue que manchava sua face, ou os respingos cobrindo o ruivo.

Sorriam mutuamente.

Pareciam, naquele momento, amarem-se mais que nunca.

Talvez por ser o último momento de suas vidas.

Quem sabe, aquele fosse a primeira vez que sentiam aquilo, aquele forte e assassino sentimento, tão profundamente. O amor verdadeiro, finalmente suas duas paixões fundidas em algo PERFEITO.

AQUILO ERA ARTE!

E o fogo, tão forte e assassino quanto aquele sentimento, fez as explosões começarem, uma a uma.

E queimaram, sorrindo, o ruivo e o loiro...

Vermelho no azul.

Amaram-se.

E depois, quando os bombeiros encontraram os corpos carbonizados. Quando os médicos identificaram-nos. Quanto seus pais puxaram as cobertas brancas para um último adeus...

Eles foram apenas aquilo...

Cadáveres... Corpos... Nem mais "o ruivo" e "o loiro"...

Foram _Sasori _e _Deidara_.

Mas só isso não bastaria.

Aqueles eram um par de amantes, um casal apaixonado.

Aqui encerro esta narração...E agrego um talvez útil conselho:

Se você ama, tens sorte; se é correspondido, meus parabéns; caso seu amor seja dividido... Você deseja ser o próximo corpo carbonizado na primeira página do jornal?

* * *

**Nota de rodapé:** Espero ter dado um conselho valioso a todos meus companheiros internautas, da mesma forma que espero ter-lhes entretido com esta fanfic. Um fato interessante: O arquivo original desta fanfic foi nomeado "Killer Love" e por algum tempo considerei o título "A Arte de Amar" antes de chegar ao nome atual. Comentários e críticas construtivas serão bem vindos.


End file.
